plllover1234_mypuppetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters Under The Bed
Monsters Under the Bed '''is the sixth episode of Season 3. It was written by PLLLOVER1234 and aired on 26 February, 2015. Synopsis After the horrible incident at 'A's lair in the woods girls try to come to terms with the new normal while trying to fight against the monsters of their own. Aria begins to suspect something is going on between Mike and Hanna. Spencer falls back into a hole from her past from which she barely made it out the last time with Aria's help. Hanna flashes back to a horrible accident about which 'A' probably knows now and can destroy her life for good. Meanwhile, CeCe goes on a hunt for 'A' with her accomplices. Title Page & Teaser PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-001.jpg PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-002.jpg Act One PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-003.jpg PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-004.jpg PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-005.jpg PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-006.jpg PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-007.jpg PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-008.jpg PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-009.jpg PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-010.jpg PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-011.jpg Act Two PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-012.jpg PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-013.jpg PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-014.jpg PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-015.jpg PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-016.jpg PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-017.jpg PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-018.jpg PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-019.jpg PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-020.jpg PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-021.jpg PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-022.jpg PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-023.jpg PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-024.jpg PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-025.jpg Act Three PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-026.jpg PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-027.jpg PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-028.jpg PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-029.jpg PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-030.jpg PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-031.jpg PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-032.jpg PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-033.jpg PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-034.jpg PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-035.jpg Act Four PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-036.jpg PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-037.jpg PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-038.jpg PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-039.jpg PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-040.jpg PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-041.jpg PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-042.jpg PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-043.jpg PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-044.jpg Act Five PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-045.jpg PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-046.jpg PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-047.jpg PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-048.jpg PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-049.jpg PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-050.jpg PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-051.jpg PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-052.jpg Act Six & Closer PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-053.jpg PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-054.jpg PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-055.jpg PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-056.jpg PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-057.jpg PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-058.jpg PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-059.jpg PLL 3x06 Monsters Under The Bed-page-060.jpg Complete Script Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast (in order of appearance) *Julian Morris as Wren Kingston *Nia Peeples as Pam Fields *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall *Vanessa Ray as CeCe Drake *Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings *Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers *Bryce Johnson as Darren Wilden *Cody Allen Christian as Mike Montgomery *Xavier Samuel as Riley *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery *Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery *Samantha Cutaran as Naomi *Claire Holt as Samara Cook *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings *Nolan North as Peter Hastings *Andrea Parker as Jessica DiLaurentis *Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis *Brant Daugherty as Noel Kahn *Lachlan Buchanan as Duncan Albert *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Eric Steinberg as Wayne Fields Featured Music *"Suggestions" by '''Orelia Has Orchestra (Emily is hauled into the surgery as the liars watch) *"Shelter" by Birdy '''(Melissa arrives at the hospital; Spencer breaks down on her shoulders; Hanna and Paige talks) *"The Devil Takes Care Of His Own" by '''Band of Skulls (The Liars, CeCe and Jenna trapped inside of an apartment by 'A'). Trivia *This is the longest episode in terms of number of pages as of yet. *It was written within a span of two weeks. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Written by PLLLOVER1234